Game is over
by Lum3n
Summary: Izayu už nebaví hrát si s lidmi nebo provokovat Shizua. Nebaví ho vůbec nic... přepracovaná fanfikce poněkud OCC, (a rating by možná měl být M), nicméně to mi doufám prominete za komentáře budu velmi ráda!


První, co si Shizuo uvědomil, když procitl, byla slabá bolest hlavy. Pomalu otevřel ztěžklá víčka. Viděl rozmazaně, srdce mu prudce bušilo jako by ho někdo probudil uprostřed hlubokého spánku. Na stolku před sebou rozeznal několik šachových figurek. Někde za sebou slyšel podivné cvakání. Cítil zápach benzínu. Nepřemýšlelo mu to moc rychle, tak jen pár vteřin zíral před sebe a snažil se vzpomenout si, co se mu stalo. Pracoval v baru. Vyhodil pár příliš opilých zákazníků. V jedenáct se vydal domů. Nic víc si nevybavoval.

Po chvíli se pokusil vstát, ale zjistil, že má ruce i nohy pevně svázané. Za sebou uslyšel tiché kroky. Někdo v černém obešel čokoládově hnědou pohovku, na které seděl, a posadil se naproti. Mžoural na dotyčného, stále nedokázal rychle uvažovat. Trvalo několik vteřin, než mu došlo, kdo sedí naproti němu. Zrychlil se mu tep, zaťal pěsti.  
>„Izayo!" zařval. Téměř ho oslepila bodavá bolest v hlavě.<br>Zase on. Zase si s ním hraje. V uších mu hučelo, znovu zalomcoval s provazy na rukou. Bezvýsledně.  
>Černovlasý si ho nevšímal, škrtl zapalovačem, chvíli zíral na namodralý plamen a pak ho nechal zmizet.<br>„Myslíš, že jsem krásný?" zeptal se tichým sametovým hlasem. Světlovlásek na něj překvapeně pohlédl.  
>Mladík znovu škrtl.<br>„Spousta lidí o mě říká, že jsem krásný…" odhodil zapalovač na hrací desku a ta okamžitě vzplála.  
>Světlovlasý na něj dál beze slova zíral. Jeho výsměšný tón, zlý úšklebek, plamínky v kaštanových očích… všechno, co pro něj bylo tak typické, zmizelo. Muž, který před ním seděl, se od Izayi tak lišil, že ze světlovláska vyprchal vztek během pár vteřin.<br>„Chceš se zeptat, proč jsi tady?" Chvíli sledoval plameny olizující lakované figurky, žárem zkroucené karty, malé kulaté _go _kameny. Pak strčil ruku do ohně a vytáhl napůl ohořelého černého krále. Sykl, do očí mu vhrkly slzy, ruka se mu třásla bolestí. Ke světlovlasému zavanul zápach spálené kůže.  
>„Asi tomu nebudeš věřit," ušklíbl se hořce, „ale nikdo mě nezná tak dobře jako ty," zašeptal a hodil krále přes stůl k Shizuovi. Světlovlasý mlčel, díval se skrz plameny na člověka, kterého nenáviděl víc než cokoliv na světě, a z nějakého důvodu se cítil příšerně.<br>A Izaya pokračoval: „Někdo mi říkal, že jsme jako oheň a voda. Doufám, že si taky myslíš, že je to pěkně pitomý přirovnání."  
>Shizuo nereagoval.<br>„Když už bych měl nás dva k něčemu přirovnávat, vybral bych si blesk a zemi… víš, než jsem tě potkal, cítil jsem se občas jako bouřkový mrak, který se nemůže vybít," hořce se usmál. „A za to ti děkuji."  
>Pozoroval ho, neschopen pochopit, proč mu takové věci říká. Věděl, že je to jen další z jeho her, které s ním Izaya hraje, že by se měl rozčílit, ale z nějakého důvodu se nedokázal ani pohnout.<br>„Ale teď už na ničem nezáleží," kopnutím převrátil stolek na zem. Oheň se rychle šířil po koberci.  
>„Hra skončila," šeptl a s chladným cvaknutím otevřel svůj zavírací nůž.<br>„Izayo," oslovil ho třesoucím se hlasem. Stále ležel na boku, vzhlížel k němu a přitom se snažil rozmotat provazy na rukou. Nebyl rozčilený, cítil nějaký jiný pocit, pocit, který mu byl téměř cizí. Strach? Lítost? Nevěděl. Věděl jen, že musí něco říct, cokoliv, aby Izayu zastavil.  
>„Nevím, co chceš udělat, ale,…nedělej to. Rozvaž mě, já tě praštím, pak přede mnou budeš utíkat a já po tobě hodím nějaký ten automat. Dopravní značku. Cokoliv. Jen s tím přestaň."<br>Na chvíli sklouzl pohledem k ohni, který se šířil po místnosti. Zamrkal, kouř ho začal štípat v očích.  
>„Prosím," hlesl nakonec. Nikdy by nevěřil, že někoho jako on bude kdy o něco prosit.<br>Černovlásek ho chvíli pozoroval, nedbaje na plameny pohlcující celou místnost.  
>Jako by druhého vůbec neslyšel.<br>Přiložil si ostří k pravé tváři.  
>Připadám ti krásný?" zeptal se znovu a pohlédl mu do očí.<br>„Iza-" Mladík prudce zalapal po dechu, když ocel projela bledou kůži. Pomalu vedl řez až k lícní kosti. Nespouštěl oči ze světlovlasého.  
>Přiložil si levou dlaň na tvář, ze které se rychle řinula krev.<br>„Někdy…prostě potřebuješ… zničit něco… krásnýho," dostal ze sebe skrz prudké nádechy. Nožem, který stále svíral v třesoucí se ruce, se prudce řízl do druhé tváře. Zasténal bolestí, ruka sebou škubla a zkrvavený nůž upadl na zem.  
>„Přestaň!" Zařval.<br>Před očima se mu zatmělo, zatnul pěsti a několikrát prudce trhnul.  
>Pouta povolila. Serval provazy z nohou a vrhl se k tmavovlasému, který si oběma zakrýval krvácející obličej.<br>„Kdybys chtěl, osvobodíš se už dávno," řekl téměř neslyšně.  
>„Všechno tu shoří. Tak běž. Hra skončila."<p> 


End file.
